The Chaotic Century: And So It Began
by Destiny Light
Summary: The Last Chapter Is Up! I Took Long Enogh But It's Here. Please R+R
1. chapter1

Destiny: Hello everyone! Destiny Light the Dragon here to start my first Fic on Fanfiction.net! ^_^ Sapphire: yeah, so lets just do the disclaimer and start it.  
  
Destiny: Yeah, don't own any of the sonic characters *but I wish I owned Shadow*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Chaotic Century  
  
And so it began  
  
Sonic sat on a cliff over looking the ocean, staring out at the water remembering the events that happened only hours ago, remembering Shadow and the ARK. Later that night there would be a ceremony honoring the heroes for saving the planet, but Sonic didn't want to be there without Shadow, after all it was Shadow who did most of the work even when it came to starting it all. He held the bracelet up to the fading light as the sun set. "It's almost time, I should really get going," Sonic thought with a sigh, "I just wish you were there to share this honor too." With that Sonic sped off to the ceremony.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, as Shadow fell he begun to go in to coma, with his last breath he whispered, "Chaos control," and was engulfed in a green light.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Sonic, where have you been," Knuckles asked as Sonic had arrived almost late. They were at theater just outside of Station Square and were to get in before everyone else so they could be seated and get ready. "Well, I just don't think we should really be here, ya know." Sonic answered as he caught his breath. "Now that we're all here we can get seated," The president said. Everyone was there, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge; even Dr. Eggman was there for his help though it was his fault to begin with. They walked in and sat down in seats on a high stage. No one else would enter for about twenty more minutes so everyone just talked.  
"Sonic don't fell so bad, his death wasn't in vain, after all he did help us save the world," Rouge said trying to hide her own sadness. "I know it's just. well, he should really be here, I shoulda helped him when he was falling," Sonic said sadly. "Tails is there anyway he coulda lived? I hate to see Sonic like this," Amy asked. Tails was zoned out, he finally snapped back and answered, "I'm not sure, he was still in his super form sort of, if he was able to use Chaos Control, I guess it's possible." "I don't know Tails," Eggman commented, "He was pretty done in, and the Chaos Emeralds fell to earth after the battle too, but there's always a chance." "Hey, yeah!" Sonic exclaimed, "Knuckles, Rouge, Did either of you find any of the Emeralds yet?" He asked. "No Sonic not yet, they my not have entered the atmosphere yet since we haven't sensed them." Rouge answered. "Speaking of which, I'm still your enemy Sonic," Eggman said firmly, "I still intend to take over the world no matter what I just couldn't take over it if it wasn't here, that's the only reason I even helped."  
People started to enter as everyone had their eyes on Eggman. "Well I'm not a part of it anymore Eggman!" Rouge exclaimed, "I'd rather help Knuckles Guard the Master Emerald, cause we all know we don't want that to happen again!" She almost yelled. "Rouge?" Knuckles questioned, "But why? Why would you help me? After all I've done to you." "Well, I like jewels, I've given up taking them but I still like them, and I don't want what happened to the Master Emerald before to happen again," Rouge said calmly. "So will you let me help?" She asked. "Well, I don't know what to say, I." "Well if I didn't know better I'd have to say you've taken a liking to Knuckles," Eggman cut in. "Well it's a good thing you know better then!" Rouge exclaimed almost yelling again as she thought, "At least I hope he doesn't, not yet at least." "Whatever," Eggman said with disbelieve. "Hey you two, don't start fighting now, a least wait until after all this," Amy said. "Your right, everyone is already coming in anyway, "Rouge said calming down.  
The large room was almost full, as everyone got seated the president went up to the alter and got ready to start the ceremony. "Welcome everyone," He said, "We have gather here to honor the brave heroes how saved the world form the falling space colony ARK." He began, "Sonic, do you have any words for us?" The president asked. Sonic stud up to the alter, adjusting it to his height, he spoke.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Destiny: well that's the end of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon, Please Review. Sapphire: Bye everyone! 


	2. chapter2

Sapphire: Chapter 2 here.  
  
Destiny: Yeah so let's get it started. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, guess I have to say that we're all happy that we could help save the world, but. I'd also like to thank Shadow The Hedgehog. If it weren't for him I don't think I could've won, and. Amy, I'd like to thank you for talking to Shadow and reminding him why he was here, you really helped a lot Amy." Sonic said sadly but he managed to put a small smile on his face. " Sonic? You didn't have to say that," Amy said also with a little smile. "No really Amy, you're a lot braver and stronger then I've made you out to be, but not anymore! Your gonna be with us a lot more from now on," Sonic thought to Amy.  
"Your right Sonic," the president said as he stud up from his seat, "We should also honor Shadow, If we could all take a moment of silence and remember what he had done to save us all," He said. Sonic became a little happier at that. Everything got very quite after that until someone in the back shouted, "Look at that!" as they pointed out to the door. There was a bright green light that shined through the outer glass doors and into the back of the room though a small opening where the door hadn't been shut all the way. "Shadow!" Knuckles exclaimed. Everyone looked at Sonic waiting to see what he would do, he then said, "I'm sorry everyone but that could be Shadow falling or using Chaos Control right now! We need to go!" With that Sonic was off again, at the same time a young woman ran out.  
"I cant let Sonic get to him first," The young women thought as she hoped on her motorcycle and sped off, "I just cant Sonic, I'm sorry but you can't see Shadow just yet."  
Sonic and Amy ran as the others flew as fast as they could, Eggman was the only one left behind he didn't like being there anyway so he just used it as a reason to escape.  
"Sonic! I can't run that fast," Amy yelled as she fell behind. " Catch up to me and I'll carry you the rest of the way, we gotta hurry Amy, he could really be here, he could be alive!" Sonic exclaimed. Amy ran faster for a second to catch up and, then Sonic picked her up still running and kept going.  
The young woman arrived at the spot where the light had come from to see none other then Shadow laying almost lifelessly if it weren't for quick moan of pain before going into coma. "Shadow, you poor guy," she said quietly hearing the others coming, "C'mon, I'll get you home so you can rest." Then she quickly sped off on her motorcycle hoping she hadn't been heard.  
Sonic stud there confused as he let Amy down, "How. how could this be?" He questioned knowing very well nobody had an answer. "I don't know Sonic," Tails said, "It did come from here, right? Did someone just play a trick on us?" Sonic just stud there feeling very stupid, "How could this be? I saw the Light of the one of the Emeralds that's for sure," He thought. "Hey look at this!" Knuckles called out. "What?" everyone else answered in unison as they went over to see what he was looking at. "It looks like a Chaos Emerald, but it's stuck in there somehow," he said pointing to a clear blue object showing partly from the ground. "I'll try to get it out," Rouge said. She tried digging and succeeded in loosening it. "I can get it from here, thank Rouge," knuckles said finishing in getting it out. "Got it!" he exclaimed. "Well that's one thing, but what happened with the light?" Amy asked. "I guess it was only the Emerald," Sonic said sadly, C'mon guys lets crash for the night a figure out what to do later."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Destiny: The End Sapphire: Of chapter 2 at least Destiny: yeah. 


	3. chapter3

Destiny: Chappy 3 up  
  
Sapphire: Well let's just start it. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man Shadow you really did yourself in, I hope we can help you get better soon so everyone can see you again," The young woman said as she pull up to a house near the coast outside of Station Square, it was a normal two level home with a statue of a dragon on the roof. "Angel!" she called out, a hero white chao appeared. "Yesh," the chao said in her small voice. "Come see," The woman said as she put Shadow down on the ground gently. The chao came up to look at the black hedgehog and gasped, "This isn't? Is he? Is this Shadow?!" The Hero Chao asked surprised. "Yes, this is Shadow, we need to get him inside quick!" The woman exclaimed. The chao ran to open the door and get Shadow inside as quick as she could which was surprisingly fast. They laid Shadow down on a bed, "Angel, go get the fruits, they should help him," The young woman said. "Yesh," Angel answered and ran out to get the fruits.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day everyone gathered at the shine of the Master Emerald to figure out what was going on, but no one had a clue, not even Tails figure out how everything happened. "Well on the bright side," Knuckles said, "Me and Rouge found the Red Chaos Emerald." "Maybe if we try to find all of them they'll lead us to Shadow," Tails spoke. "Yeah! What are we waiting for then? We need to find them anyway or Eggman might find them and use 'em agents us!" Sonic exclaimed ready to jump up and start right away. "Sonic we don't even know if he's still live, let alone if he's here," Amy said truing not to upset him again. "I know he my not be alive Amy, but if his body is here we can give a beryl it would make me feel better if I knew he at least had that honor as a hero," Sonic said as he sat down. "I guess," Rouge spoke up, "We can start looking tomorrow, until then we should rest and get resettled." "Your right Rouge, that reminds me," Sonic turned to Tails, "Tails, I'm moving into a house on the outskirts of Station Square and I wanted you to move in with me, it's big enough for us and it'll be better if we're all closer together incase something comes up like this," he said. "That's a great idea Sonic, I'll move in with ya but when did you get the time to do this?" Tails asked. "Well I had it planned for I while and before we had to deal with Eggman and the ARK I found a good place, we can move in as soon as we want," Sonic answered. "Ok we'll do that then soon," Tails said. "In the case, we should all get ready for the search tomorrow," Knuckles said. "Ok," everyone else Answered. "Meet us up here around noon then," Rouge said. Tails took Amy and Sonic back home in his plane. "Tomorrow," Sonic thought, "Tomorrow we'll start, I just hope we find you shadow. and your still ok."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Destiny: End of chapter 3 Sapphire: Chapter 4 coming soon. I hope Destiny: Yes it's coming soon, until then later. 


	4. Chapter4

Destiny: Well chapter 4 is up and I'm so happy! I've been getting nice reviews! Sapphire: Yeah! So Let's start this Chappy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now a week later, Sonic and Tails moved into their new home, Knuckles and Rouge found The purple and yellow Chaos Emeralds, And Amy found aqua Chaos Emerald on sale at the mall. That only ones left the green and silver Chaos Emeralds, which nether of them could be located even report being seen when they fell from the ARK. This got everyone a little discouraged not being to find them, or any trace of Shadow.  
On the other hand, Shadow was safely with the mysterious woman who found him and so was the green Chaos Emerald that he was holding from the very beginning. He was recovering well using the power of the Chaos Emerald and the fruit juice the women made. It seemed like he was ready to wake up any time now.  
The White Hero Chao sat by his side most of time and the young woman had noticed this. "Angel does seemed very concerned about Shadow, and it's only gotten worse since I mentioned he would be able to go back soon," She thought to herself as she watched from a doorway. "Angel," The Young woman called suddenly, her voice broke a silence, making the Chao jump. "Ah! Oh, you scared me. what is it?" The Chao asked. "I know you're worried about Shadow so I decided that you should go with him when we take him to Sonic tonight," the young woman said walking into the room. "But." The Chao said trailing off, "but what about you? What will you do? Will I see you again?" The Hero Chao Asked. "Don't worry, you will, Sonic moved into a house not to far from here with Tails. We'll take Shadow there tonight and you'll be staying with Shadow," She answered. "I'm gonna miss you," Angel said with mixed emotions. She wanted to stay with Shadow but what if she wouldn't see her other friend.  
"Angel," The young woman said, "Don't worry, you know the power of the Silver Chaos Emerald has an effect on me, I will have to join up with you even if they do find it," She finished. "Do you think Amy will remember me?" Angel asked. "It's been a long time since we've seen her, since before Perfect Chaos, I don't know if she will but if she does tell her not to say anything about me," The young woman answered. "Yesh, you know of the reports, right? The silver Chaos Emerald hasn't been located, will that change anything if they don't find it?" Angel asked still a little worried. "Just another reason to meet up with everyone, you know that if the Emerald isn't found I'm the only one who could find it and they need to get it before Eggman or else some pretty bad thing will happen," The young woman answered. "Ok, I'll go," Angel, said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Destiny: Uhh. yeah. I don't have anything to say. Sapphire: How 'bout See Ya! Destiny: That works! Sapphire O.o. Yeah 


	5. Chapter5

Destiny: Chappy 5! ^_^ ! Sapphire: Is it just me or is something wrong with this whole beginning thingy? Destiny: Yeah, Fanfiction.net did some weird things to one of my reviews too. Sapphire: Well I don't feel like helping you fix it so. on with the Chappy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Tails," Knuckles said as he walked into Tails' workshop. "Oh, Knuckles I almost finished the security system for the Emeralds," Tails said. "That's good," Knuckles said with relieving tone. Him and Rouge have been fighting over who would watch the Emeralds and when for a while now; It's not that they didn't like watching them, Rouge especially, but they both didn't want to spend all their time around the Emeralds. "So how does it all work?" Knuckles asked. "Well, there's a full laser wall that surrounds the whole shrine and a laser eye under every Emerald," Tails started. "But what if we're away and someone gets in?" Knuckles asked. "There's a watch for both you and Rouge, it has a small light that will blink yellow when something pass through the laser wall by the Emerald and it will flash red when an Emerald is moved from above the laser eyes. The Laser wall and everything is invisible so it won't attract any attention," Tails finished while he inspected one of the watches. "The won't go off if like an ant goes through will it?" Knuckles asked thinking what it will be like if he ran to the Emeralds every time a little bug passed through. "It does pick up everything, but if it makes you feel better I'll put motion sensor camorras and link them to the watches so you know what's going on," Tails said. "You don't have to Tails, you've already done so much work really," Knuckles said trying not be a burden. "It's ok, there hasn't been much going on here and beside, if anything happens to those Emeralds we're pretty much screwed," Tails said.  
"Where's Sonic? I haven't seen him in a while," Knuckles asked. "At the movies with Amy," Tails said Calmly while working on and the new link to the watches. "With Amy!?" Knuckles exclaimed, "How can you say that so calmly? He's with Amy! Doesn't that sound just a little weird to you?" Knuckles asked. "Nope, it's been going on since the whole ARK thing, I think he's liked he all along but just really hasn't said anything. The ARK incident has changed us all really I guess," Tails said as he finished the watches. "I guess your right Tails, we only have one life to live," Knuckles said, "One thing's for sure, I know I want all my friends to know how much I care before I die, Shadow didn't even get that," Knuckles said sadly. Tails Sighed and looked up, "It really has changed allot." His words interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing upstairs.  
"That movie really was a rip off wasn't it?" Sonic asked. "No kidding, why did we even go to see it?" Amy asked with sort of an annoyed tone. "The previews sounded too cool for something so lame," Sonic answered. "Yeah really Amy said. Knuckles and Tails walked in to see what they where annoyed about. "What's wrong guys?" Knuckles asked still a little taken aback by the fact they were going out. "Pokemon The 27th movie! I mean come on, how many are they gonna make before they realize no one watches it anymore?" Amy asked getting more annoyed just thinking about it. "Then why did you guys go and see it?" Tails asked starting to laugh a bit at the thought. Amy and Sonic just looked at each other feeling slightly stupid about the whole thing "Well. uhhh, we." Sonic started to say. "There was no one else and it was dark and. EWWW! Bad mental images." Knuckles sad now even more freaked out. "No, you sick twisted freak! We wouldn't do that at a kids movie, it just looked cool in the preview," Sonic said feeling really stupid at this point. Tails yawned, "Man I'm tired, too many all nighters I'm gonna go to bed," he said. "Good night Tails," everyone seemed to say in unison. Tails walked upstairs into Sonic's room proving his weariness. "Uh Tails that my room," Sonic called out. "Oh that explains why it's all blue and not white like mine," Tails called back. "Yeah, ok Tails," Sonic called out again. Tails eventually got out of Sonic's room and began to stumble to his room; everyone else went back to talking. "Well I'm gonna go too," Knuckles said, "Can't leave Rouge for too long or she'll think something bad happened." "She's a little defensively, isn't she?" Amy asked. "A little I guess, she's really just more worried though, she doesn't want anything bad to happen while she's not around," Knuckles answered. "Well I gotta take you home too Amy, so." Sonic started but was cut off by Tails' scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sapphire: Thus concludes this episode of "A Fan Fiction" on the discovery channel Destiny: O.o. yeah, my friends gone insane again so uhhh just ignore that, besides it's not the end yet. Sapphire: THAT'S WHAT THEY WANT YOU YO THINK!!!  
  
Destiny: Later everyone.  
  
Sapphire: Psycho Laugh MWHAHAHAHAHA! 


	6. Chapter6

Destiny: finally got this chapter up, sorry I didn't update sooner.  
  
Sapphire: Yeah, and now that I've calmed down I can tell you that I finally got Ficcy Piccy on my site! ^_^ !  
  
Destiny: That means pictures for my stories are up, anywho on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SONIC, KNUCKLES, AMY! COME QUICK, YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" Tails yelled, the others could hear him panicking and came running as fast as they could. Getting there only seconds later, Knuckles burst through the door first, Sonic and Amy ran right past looking around Tails' dark room. Tails with hiding in a corner points to his bed and whimpering like he just saw a ghost. "Tails, what's wrong?" Sonic asked franticly. "Turn on the lights and look!" Tails exclaimed, this hiding. Knuckles turned on the lights, and everyone looked over to the bed.  
"Hello I'm Angel," The white hero chao said, and behind her was none other than Shadow The Hedgehog. Everyone's jaws dropped seeing Shadow lying on Tails' bed, and even more surprised that there was a hero chao next to him. It got pretty quiet after that; Knuckles broke the silence by asking, "Why, why are you here? With Shadow?" "I found him, I knew you guys were looking for him so after he got a little better I brought him here," Angel answered. "That Chao," Amy thought, "Could it be? No way! She wouldn't have unless she knows something we don't," Sonic walked up closer to Shadow and Angel, "So you helped him, Will he wake up soon?" He asked. "He should, any minute now I hope," Angel answered, she looked down at Shadow then back up at Sonic. Knuckles got Tails to get up and come over after assuring him that there were no ghost or evil chao. Amy walked up too, more to get a better look at the chao then Shadow. Angel noticed Amy right away and smiled sheepishly, Amy smiled back, "Awww, that's so cute! Helping Shadow like that, your such a sweet little chao!" She said cheerfully. Angel knew then that Amy had figured most of it out. "So, Shadow's ok, that's good. Thank you for helping him Angel," Sonic said. "Look!" Knuckles exclaimed, now him and Tails were looking out the window. Sonic, Amy, and Angel walked over to the window; everyone was looking up at the moon. Everyone gasped at what they saw, the moon started to glow emerald green! Angel turned around to see Shadow sitting up holding the green Chaos Emerald that was also glowing, "Gotta fix what I did wrong don't I?" he said with a smirk on his face. Everyone else spun around Smiles a mile wide, Sonic stepped forward a little. "Shadow? Your, your." Sonic started too happy to even finish his sentence. "Back," Shadow said coolly. "Now I know I need sleep! Or maybe I'm just dreaming, yeah that's it dreaming," Tails said suddenly still really freaked out. "No Tails, it's really me," Shadow said as he stood up add walked over to the others. "I have to thank you Amy, if you hadn't talked to me none of use would be here," Shadow said. "I couldn't just let you stand there, I knew you would help and you did I just knew," Amy answered back. "Well everything's back to normal I guess," Tails finally said, "Shadow, if you're really not a ghost then you can stay with us." "He's not a ghost Tails, and your not dreaming," Sonic said a little annoyed, "Anyway you and Angel can stay with us, we have a room for you and everything." "Angel?" Shadow asked. He looked down at the white hero chao at his feet. "I'm Angel, I helped you get better and I'd like to stay with you and help you some more if you need any," She said. Shadow was shocked; he almost couldn't believe a hero chao would help him let alone stay with him. "Well yeah, you can stay," He finally answered. "Well I gotta go and tell Rouge," Knuckles said, "I'll see ya'll later." "Rouge is with you too now? Tell her I said 'hi' for me," Shadow said. "Will do," Knuckles said, he climbed out the window and glided off for Angel Island. "I gotta take you home Amy," Sonic said, "Tails, Show Shadow and Angel were they'll be staying." "Ok Sonic," Tails answered. Sonic and Amy went off and Shadow, Tails, and Angel went to sleep. It looks like everything will be back to normal once again, but who knows what the future will bring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Destiny: end of chapter 6  
  
Sapphire: Chapter the last chapter is coming soon. 


	7. Chapter7

Destiny: Final Chappy!  
  
Sapphire: Let's start this thing! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's 6:00 am, at the pyramid base. It's been a week since Shadow came back and new of it has just been released to the world. Eggman's got a TV on news channel 5 but he's no paying much attention do to the fact he's devouring another box of Cocoa Puffs. The TV shows some news reporter standing next to Sonic. Eggman looks up after finishing his 5th bowl and gasps, Next to Sonic is Shadow. Almost not believing it, Eggman rushed to a control room and started drawing out plans.  
"Just my luck, Shadow's with Sonic now. That hedgehog was nearly unstoppable then, and now he's got someone who can live through falling through the freaking atmosphere. There is no way, just no way this could happen and it's mostly my fault in the first place," Eggman thought to himself, he was drawing plans to improve Metal Sonic, like that's gonna help anyway. "Well Sonic, if you think you can stop me yet you have another thing coming, It might take as long as a month but your all going down!" Eggman thought out loud with an evil cackle. He held the plans high to get a good look at them and laughed even louder.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It doesn't look good for our heroes. Eggman's up to something but will his plans for Metal Sonic work, or does he have something even bigger in store for them? One of the Chaos Emeralds is left to be found, and there's still the mystery of the young women who helped Shadow. Does she know something Sonic and the others don't, or is she out the get the all the Chaos Emeralds too? So many questions have yet to be answered, but they will be soon.  
  
~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Destiny: Well that's the end.  
  
Sapphire: Of this story at least.  
  
Destiny: It will be continued in "The Chaotic Century 2: Cross Country Chaos"  
  
Sapphire: coming soon to a computer near you! 


End file.
